


Грех, какой грех!

by TinARu, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Antisexual!Steve Rogers, Crack, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Написано по заявке: «А напишите про Стива - воинствующего асексуала? Секс - это грязно, секс не имеет смысла, кроме размножения. Ходит и бубнит на всех, что все погрязли в разврате и мешает всем потрахаться. Много осуждения и лекций об аморальном облике команды. Никакого старбакса и пейрингов с Стивом».





	Грех, какой грех!

**Author's Note:**

> Воинствующий антисексуал!Стив, который всех осуждает. Вы предупреждены.

— Срам, какой срам! — причитал капитан Стив Роджерс, глядя на жаркий поцелуй Тони и Пеппер. В нем возрастало неутолимое раздражение, которое он был просто обязан выплеснуть на погрязших во грехе товарищей. — Тони! Тони, Пеппер, вы очень умные люди, я понимаю, что чувства есть чувства, но столь низменные порывы необходимо обрывать на корню ради добродетели команды, ибо…

— Кэп, уймись, я просто поцеловал Пеп на прощание!

Срам, какой же срам.

* * *

— Размножение — вот истинная причина для занятия сексом. В остальном же это обычный животный порыв, гормоны, вы не должны поддаваться похоти лишь из-за того, что… — вдохновенно разглагольствовал Стив, вышагивая перед Баки и Сэмом, которых до этого застал в неподобающем виде со спущенными штанами. Не удивительно, что пришлось затащить их в небольшую комнатушку неподалеку от зала, где проходила торжественная церемония. Очень торжественная, а эти… Какое падение нравов!

— Размножение — любимое слово Стива еще с сороковых, — брякнул Баки и наткнулся на взгляд покрасневших от гнева глаз друга. 

— Как можно предаваться страсти в кабинке туалета на приеме в честь ветеранов, а, Бак? Как вам вообще такое в голову пришло?!

— Во-первых, то была обычная дрочка, спасибо за внимательность. Во-вторых, — Сэм принялся с поучительным видом загибать пальцы, не обращая внимания на медленно теряющее краски лицо Стива, — мы просто сбрасывали напряжение, такое бывает со взрослыми половозрелыми мужчинами в самом соку. Ты же понимаешь.

Капитан не понимал. И вот это как раз уже понимал Баки.

— Ох, блядь, зря ты сказал про половозрелых, он это слово тоже любит, — пробормотал Баки и сполз в кресле ниже.

Стив откашлялся и принялся читать свою любимую лекцию о пользе воздержания. С самого ее начала.

* * *

— Клинт, я уверен, ты как никто другой понимаешь, что желание секса у любого человека продиктовано банальным инстинктом размножения. Вы с женой ведь именно поэтому завели семью, верно?

— Стив, я занимаюсь сексом с женой как угодно и когда угодно. Даже с детьми за стенкой. Мы иногда используем кляпы, давно поняли всю прелесть анальных пробок и истинно веруем, что дилдо — это дар божий. У тебя есть еще вопросы или я пойду? Там Тони с новым луком что-то умное придумал.

— Иди куда шел, Клинт. Просто иди.

* * *

Наташу он застал на коленях перед креслом Брюса. Сам Брюс был со спущенными штанами и стонал очень неприлично. Стив помолился, мысленно перекрестился и решил оставить все вопросы «За что?» и «Почему?» на потом. Сейчас было дело поважнее.

— Нат, Брюс, как вы можете? Словно животные во время случки!

Наташа, не вынимая изо рта, м-м-м, объект своего внимания, показала ему фак. Маникюр у нее был красивый, да. Стив посмотрел на оттопыренный палец, тихо выматерился и вышел. 

Брюс его даже не заметил.

* * *

— Да когда же, блядь, это кончится! — взорвался нетипично грубо для самого себя Стив, пулей вылетая из мастерской, где Тони и Пеппер занимались тем, чем занимались.

Стив пронесся мимо Вижена и Ванды, которые недвусмысленно обнимались перед телевизором, чуть не натолкнулся на довольного Брюса и вылетел на балкон. На балконе стоял Тор и философски смотрел в небо.

— Тор, я так рад, что ты здесь. Могу я немного передохнуть от той безумной вакханалии, что устроили наши друзья из своей жизни? Я словно в борделе живу, — пробубнил Стив и, облокотившись на перила, потерянно посмотрел на Нью-Йорк. Погрязший в сексе, похоти и извращениях Нью-Йорк. Он любил людей, но, черт возьми, желаний людей он принять не мог. 

— Стив, друг мой, тебя тревожит человеческая любвеобильность? Я порой тоже удивляюсь людским предпочтениям, — задумчиво промолвил Тор и повернулся к Стиву. Хотелось верить, что хоть асгардец его поймет. — Вы, как говорит Тони, пуритане, когда дело касается плотской любви. Помнится, когда мы с Локи только вступили на тропу взросления, отец призвал ко двору самых искушенных в искусстве любви прелестниц, которых только смог найти в девяти царствах, и…

— Стоп, хватит, умоляю, — испуганно зашептал Стив, но было поздно.

— Представь всю глубину моего удивления, когда я понял, что Локи куда более обольстителен, чем все куртизанки, которых я видел в своей жизни. Я посмотрел, и….

— Да остановись же! — губы задрожали, но Стив мужественно взял себя в руки. — Умоляю, скажи, что ты шутишь. Я не ожидал такой распущенности еще и от тебя! 

— Я как раз шучу, а вот ты, друг Стив, нет. Секс — это секс. А несдержанность наших друзей — это следствие битв и сияния стольких ярких личностей, собранных в одном месте. Или как там Клинт говорил, совсем не помню.

Несколько секунд Стив таращился на Тора, пока Тор перечислял все слова, которые Клинт недавно ему объяснял. 

— Грех повсюду, — выдал окончательный вердикт Стив и пошел жаловаться на жизнь Питеру. Мальчик — единственный, кто мог его понять.

* * *

С криками выгоняя из спальни Питера Уэйда-чертового-Уилсона, Стив понял, что покоя ему не будет никогда.

Поэтому он будет бороться. Не против размножения, но за разумную воздержанность — как минимум.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор упоротый идиот, команда не виновата, аноны не виноваты, Стив тоже не виноват. Прастите.


End file.
